twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
EQMS Hall
THIS PAGE IS A WIP (Working Process). This page will be heavily edited as i am trying to make it look a lot more professional) Oh and By the way, I know the name does not make sense. i thought it up while half asleep Founders The Equestrian Maid Service (Abbreviated to EQMS) was founded by the Pony Snow Star. The idea came to her while she was staying in the Maids quarters within the castle. She thought "Why should princesses and rich ponies have Maids?" So she decided to fund her own project. After a long time of saving up and hard work. She finished the funding for the building. Where is it located You will find the EQMS Halls in many different locations around Equestria. Now i know what you are asking. How could one pony fund an Equestrian wide project? Well allow me to answer that, Her parents are rich. They gave her the money to fund the project but did not want anything in return. And so she was able to fund the Equestrian wide project. The main HQ is located within Canterlot. Snow is the Owner of all the buildings But also the General Manager of the Canterlot building. The other building have different General managers. But they all report to Snow. What is the EQMS Halls used for? This is a Good question. It is not clear when you first hear it. The EQMS Halls are used for Ponies. That is right any pony is welcome to come by one of the buildings and rest for as long as they want, (For a small price of course). For the right price you can buy a room within the Hall's themselves. The Maids are all hoof picked by Mrs Star herself. The Training they receive is the best and she knows it because.....She trains them herself. Using her knowledge of how the Princesses are treated, she trains her Maids to give the same kind of treatment to Everypony that enters. The EQMS HQ The EQMS HQ is a building located in Canterlot. This also serves as a Maid hall. Snow's Room is on the Top floor. She has an open door policy so anypony is welcome to enter. She has with her 2 Private Maids that escort her around the building. They are willing to help with the guests. How can you tell the difference you may ask? Well, Snow's Maids wear a different uniform to the regular maids. The regular Maids wear a Uniform That is the same as her Main Castle Uniform. Her personal Maids wear the same uniform as her 2nd Maid dress. Different floors of EQMS HQ 1st Floor: Lounge/lobby Rooms 1-17 Cafe/Restaurant ''' 2nd Floor '''Rooms 18-34 3rd Floor Rooms 35-51 4th Floor Rooms 1-20 (Maid Quarters. Authorized personnel only) 5th Floor 'Snow Star's Personal Room and Office. ' Maids for hire The EQMS has a separate building that is attached to the main one. This houses the Maids that are for hire. They are trained to the same standard as the Maids that work within the main building. If you willing to pay a price you are able to hire them. (Hired EQMS Maids can be proxied) You will be required to pay their salary. This is totally up to the pony who controls them. Employees Snow Star - Head Trainer/Founder/General Manager Hiring If you wish to be part of the EQMS, then send a letter to Mrs Snow Star. The letter needs to be formal and it needs to say why you want this job. After this Snow will interview the Ponies and gain more details about the pony. An example question What is your Cutie Mark? Any pony who gets beyond this stage will be given a job and the Training Required. Any Pony type (Earth, Pegasus, Unicorn) is welcome to submit a letter to Snow. Please note if you have had previous experience being a Maid. While it does not give you an instant guarantee and a position with the building. It does help. After all Snow wants the best. This is also the reason she trains them herself. After the interview the ponies will be issued a handbook. They need to learn this. This is the MOST IMPORTANT book that the Maids will receive. They have to keep this book with them at all times. Anypony who is found without this book will be issued with a formal warning. The second time, they will be fired. After the training they will be issued their Maid dress, depending on the position they was going for. And how successful they were in the Training. ((All current employees will be listed on this page)) Rules Of The EQMS 1) Be polite 2) Bow or Curtsey to Guests/Snow (Maids Only) 3) All guests must be in their rooms before 23:00 (GMT/EST/CST/MT) 4) Do Not flirt with the Maids, They are paid to work. 5) No Looking up the Maids dresses Interview Questions (Trick Question Ponies are accepted no matter what) What is your Cutie mark? What previous experience have you had? (Previous exp) How long have you been a Maid for? What position are you going for? What are your Strengths and Weaknesses? Why have you chose this job? Why did you leave your previous job? Are you willing to follow rules and practices? Cost This is the part that everypony hates. The prices are fair. Snow's Room Snow's personal room is located on the highest floor of the building. The room she resides in is very posh. She has artwork hanging from the walls, depicting many beautiful scenes. Like the Moon Rising and the Sun Setting. The room is also decorated to the highest standard. Upon entering the 5th floor. You will be greeted by one of her assistants. She will then ask why you want to see Snow? Upon hearing the reply she will address Snow and ask if the pony may enter. Most of the time it is a Yes. But sometimes if she is extremely busy or with another case. It will be a No. Followed by maybe some other time. Or if she is nearly finished with the case. She will say. They are welcome to wait for i am nearly finished. However Maids have full permission to enter. Without asking. Upon the pony entering they will find themselves in a vast open space. With bookcases lined with various books and other reading material. At the end of the room their is a single table. About 3 meters wide and 2 meters thick. This is where Snow sits and does her paperwork. Her 2 personal Maids stand either side of her. She does make polite conversation with them and they are free to talk with her. She is a fair boss. But if the Maids cross the line. She will fire them with a reason. The pony will be invited in and politely asked if they would like a seat. She will then proceed to ask if they would like anything. If they request anything One of her personal Maids will handle the order. The pony will then be asked why they are here? Upon the pony answering why they are here. Snow will then proceed to help the best she can. While trying not to overstep the mark with the pony to pony relationship. During the talk the Maid will return with the orders and return to her position by Snow's side. Upon completion of the explanation she will then proceed to ask. Is that all i can help you with Sir/Miss? If that is all then she will say have a good day Sir/Miss followed by a Bow from the Maids. The pony will be escorted by her Maids back to the ground floor. When they have done this they return to her side. Awaiting orders. Located within the room is her Wardrobe. This is where most of her uniforms are kept. It does not have her Armor as that remains in a sealed room to with her and only her has the key to. The locked door is hidden behind one of her many bookcases. Only she knows which one it is. Gallery Snow's Asst.png|Snow's Personal Assistant. Mrs May Snow's L Maid.PNG|Snow's Left Hoof Maid. Mrs Harmony. Snow's R Maid.PNG|Snow's Right Hoof Maid. Mrs Rose Snow's P Maid.PNG|EQMS Head Maid. Miss Moon Category:Canterlot Locations